Three Little Words
by not2tall05
Summary: A series dedicated to one-shots with three worded titles. This one’s for the reader, so if there is anything you want to see, I’m taking requests…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox.

**A/N: In order to kick things off, I thought I would start with the ladies of the Jeffersonian. **

**Warning: I would rate this one a strong T for: language, sexual themes, and the consumption of alcohol **

_**Story 1**_

_**Girls Night Out**_

"I miss sex, and it should miss me. I'm really amazing at it, you know," Cam announced after slamming her fifth shot of Jim back.

"No doubts here, for you are preaching to the choir," Angela replied before downing her fifth shot of Jack.

"Is there room for another alto," Brennan asked before she chugged her fifth shot of Jose?

"I just don't get it, Cam groused. We're young, gorgeous, and…"

"Horny," Angela supplied.

"There is that, Cam grudgingly admitted. So what's the fucking holdup?"

"Literally," Angela quipped.

"Can we get three more shots please," Cam called out to the bartender?

Brennan snorted. "Apparently they want blond lawyers with legs up to their necks and big…"

"Torts," Cam offered, as she passed the shots out?

"Those too," Brennan replied with a sardonic grin.

"Whoa, Angela cried! Sweetie, that was incredibly specific."

"Of course it was, Booth has a date tonight," Cam needled.

"I wasn't talking about Booth! Although, that does appear to be his type. What I meant was, anthropologically speaking, a vast percentage of the population is attracted to…"

"Blond, leggy, lawyers," Cam said.

"With big torts," Angela added.

"Precisely," Brennan said!

"Alrighty then, no more tequila for the good doctor, apparently it flips her bitch-switch," Cam said on a laugh.

"Nooo, blond, leggy lawyers do," Angela said.

"Correction, Booth fucking blond, leggy, lawyers does," Cam replied.

"It's not about Booth!"

"And why the hell not sweetie," Angela demanded?

"Because we're…"

"Just partners," Cam and Angela simultaneously finished for her.

"Yeah, Brennan said before she drank her shot. After setting her empty glass down, Brennan lightly slapped the table as she added, But Cam, when you're right you're right. After I come back from the bathroom, I'm moving on to Vodka, because I'm not nearly inebriated enough. Also, you're both one drink behind."

After the anthropologist was out of earshot Cam asked, "Did she mean I was right about the bitch-switch, or Booth?"

"What do you think?"

"Yeah, I know. So, do you think that they'll ever get it together?"

"Of course I do, I'm an optimist."

"Well then, I purpose a toast, Cam said as she raised her shot glass. Here's to hoping that our respective dry spells, will soon be over!"

"Cheers," Angela replied as she clanked her glass with Cam's.

After they finished their drinks Cam said, "Thank you for inviting me out tonight. I really needed this. And don't get me wrong, I'm having a great time, but God I hope she was kidding about having more shots, because I don't know how many more of these things I can handle."

Angela laughed as she replied, "I know what you mean."

"Brennan seems to handle her liquor well."

"Oh, you have no idea. This one time at college, I watched her out drink twelve frat boys, and there was a funnel involved!"

"There's some good news," Cam sarcastically retorted.

"Actually, Angela said lowering her voice as she shifted closer to Cam. I do have good news for you. Our attentive and very hot bartender, has had eyes for you ever since you declared yourself a sex goddess. If you wanted to, you could take him home tonight."

As Cam glanced over at the bartender, he flashed her a heart stopping smile.

"Told you so," Angela said in a singsong voice, as the bartender came back over to them.

"Hi, I'm Mick," he said as he extended his hand to Cam.

"Cam," she replied as she took it.

"My shift just ended, would you like to go grab a cup of coffee?"

Cam quickly glanced over at Angela.

Angela nodded.

"Sure Mick, that would be great."

As they walked away Angela whispered, "Here comes a monsoon!"

Moments later Angela was tapped on the shoulder.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Barely holding a laugh back, Angela smiled as she said, "Not at all."

After the buxom blond had settled beside her, unable to resist, Angela asked, "You're not a lawyer by any chance are you?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

**A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that bit of fluff, as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always, special thanks to the amazing mustanggirlz07, and the incredible DaLiza! Oh, and by the way, if you did happen to like this shot, please do the right thing, and hit that little green button! Ever time you do, somewhere a blond, leggy, lawyer, will fall over dead.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox.

**A/N: As per special request, Akane Nyx, this one is for you. Thanks again for being my first request.**

**Story 2**

**Subterfuge Is Artful**

_After quickly comparing the photo on the DMV printout to the woman across the room, Angela set a timer on her cell phone for 15 minutes. "Showtime," she whispered, as she mentally prepared herself for battle. _

"Dammit," Angela cursed!

As her purse fell to the ground, seemingly adding insult to injury, its contents scattered across the café's highly polished floor.

Immediately, she dropped to her knees. As she practically crawled beneath her target's table to retrieve her belongings, she received the opening she had been hoping for…

"Need some help?"

"No, I got it, Angela called as she began to slide out from under the table. Thankfully, I travel light, but thank…"

Angela paused when she became eyelevel with the target's foot. "Oh my God, I love your shoes," she exclaimed!

As their eyes met for the first time, the target smiled.

"Thanks, I got them online from Zappos."

"No kidding! Zappos is one of my favorite retailers."

"Mine too. At my height, it's really hard to find cute shoes, but Zappos hasn't let me down yet."

"I know what you mean, I wear an 11½."

"Me too."

They shared a smile.

"I'm Angela by the way," she said as she extended her hand.

"Tessa," the target replied as she accepted it.

As Angela got to her feet she quickly scanned the café.

"Boy, it's really packed in here today."

"Would you like to join me," Tessa offered?

"Really?"

"Please," Tessa replied, as she made a sweeping hand gesture towards the empty chair across from her.

"Thanks."

"So, you're a FBI agent," Angela asked as she sat down?

"What makes…"

"The FBI's Top 25 Unsolved Murders," Angela replied as she pointed to the closed book that was lying in front of Tessa.

"Oh, Tessa said as her cheeks turned a pale shade of pink. No, I'm a corporate lawyer, my boyfriend is a FBI agent."

"Small world, Angela said as she pulled a muffin out of her purse. I work with an FBI agent."

As she pulled the plastic wrapper off of her muffin, she continued…

"He's gorgeous, but taken of course. His name is Seeley…"

"Booth," Tessa asked?

"Crap, this really is a small world. You must be the girlfriend."

"Guilty," Tessa replied with a grin.

"Well then, your good taste obviously exceeds shoes."

"Thanks."

"No problem," Angela said before she took a bite out of her muffin.

"May I ask you something Angela?"

"Sure."

"How long have you been working with Seeley?"

"For a few weeks now," Angela replied.

As Tessa took a sip of her coffee Angela said, "May I ask you a question?"

After Tessa swallowed, she replied before Angela could even ask, "Five months."

"Actually, I was going to ask how the G-man was outside of work, but if you guys have been together for five months, then he must be exactly the same."

"Which is," Tessa prompted?

"Great," Angela easily replied.

"That he is," Tessa said as she glanced down at her low fat muffin.

"I'm sensing a but," Angela softly said.

As Tessa's eyes snapped back up to her face, Angela held up a placating hand as she said, "I'm sorry that was nosy, it's an occupational hazard I'm afraid."

Tessa's raised an eyebrow.

"I'm an artist," Angela clarified.

After Tessa nodded, they lapsed into an awkward silence.

Just when Angela began to worry that she might have pushed Tessa too hard, she spoke…

"There is a slight but."

Angela stayed silent, allowing for Tessa to set the pace.

"I just wish that he was a little more open."

"How do you mean," Angela asked as she shifted forward in her seat?

"Well for an example, I know that he's dedicated to his job, but he never talks about it."

"Hence the book," Angela asked with genuine sympathy?

"Hence the book," Tessa confirmed.

Turning a complete 360, Tessa suddenly asked, "Wait you're an artist?"

"I'm a forensic artist," Angela replied.

"Do you work with Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes," Angela replied, as she checked the time on her watch, from the corner of her eye.

"What's she like?"

"Dedicated. She and Booth have that in common, it's probably why they're so good together."

Before Tessa could say another word, Angela's phone went off.

"Sorry, I have to take this, it could be work," Angela said as she pulled her cell phone from her purse.

After hitting a few buttons to silence the ringing, Angela announced, "And it was." She sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go, Angela said in an apologetic tone. "It was a pleasure meeting you though Tessa," she added as she held out her hand.

"You too," Tessa absently replied.

As Angela walked away, she couldn't help but smile. Clearly, there was trouble in paradise. And now, among Tessa's other concerns, thanks to her, they're so good together comment, Tessa would most likely become even more intimidated by her best friend. But honestly, she had every reason to be. Booth was still up for grabs! She couldn't wait to get back to the Jeffersonian to tell Brennan the phenomenal news.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this one, because no joke, it was harder than hell to do. Which is code for please review. Up next will be my rendition of Little Black Dress for Volitan. If there are any more requests, as always I'm all ears. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox. The title of this story was provided by my writing partner Volitan.

AN: For my friend, and one of my biggest supporters, (who wanted a tale about buying Jasper) BonesnBooth, I give you…

**Story 3**

**Fall From Grace**

"I had to," Bones whispered as she slowly lowered her weapon.

"Yeah, Booth groaned. I'm glad you did."

As he eased himself back into a sitting position, she stood frozen in place with a look in her eyes, that would be haunting his nightmares for sometime to come.

"Bones?"

Completely non-responsive, her gaze remained on Lappin's rapidly cooling body.

"You with me Bones," Booth tried again, as he began to move towards her?

"Yeah," she whispered.

Booth came to a stop beside her.

"Yeah," she repeated, a little louder this time, as his good arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Booth," agent Grayson called out?

"My team is here, Booth whispered into her ear, before turning his head to yell over his shoulder, Down the hall and to the left."

Moments later, an ambulance, and the coroner arrived.

Amid flashing lights and screaming sirens, the scene was secured, and as per protocol, the partners were separated, so they could each give their statements.

Bones paused in giving hers, when the man she had killed was loaded into the coroner's van.

"And then what happened Dr. Brennan," Cullen asked?

She sighed, as her gaze returned to Cullen.

"I shot him."

As Cullen wrote that down on his pad, Bones glanced over at her partner, just in time to see him wince, as the hand that was cradling his injured arm shifted.

"Booth still hasn't received medical attention, for what is most likely a fractured radius," Bones reminded with evident impatience in her voice.

"I'm aware of that Dr. Brennan, but did you know, that he refused to get treatment, until we were done taking statements, because he is most likely worried about you?"

Although it was becoming a common practice for Booth to put her wellbeing before his own, she still found that particular concept to be overwhelming.

Unable to speak past the sudden lump in her throat, she shook her head no.

Cullen sighed.

"Go take your partner to the hospital."

After she took a few steps away, Cullen called out, "Dr. Brennan?"

As she turned to face him, he said, "You took a life, but you saved two, try not to forget that."

Before she could reply, Cullen yelled, "Agent Anderson!"

The agent who had been questioning Booth abruptly stopped.

"Yeah Boss," he shouted back?

"With me, we're done here."

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

After a trip to the ER, followed by a disastrous confrontation with Epps, Booth tried to talk Bones into going home, but stubborn as ever, she insisted on going back to the lab.

In no position to deny anything to the woman who had just saved his life, he complied.

As they rode in silence, for every word that they couldn't bring themselves to say, they each sank deeper into the twisted abyss that Epps had left in his wake.

For Bones, it was a question of morality. She had killed a man, and Epps was convinced that a part of her had enjoyed it, but what scared her, was not being certain that he was wrong, and if he wasn't, she couldn't help but wonder what that made her.

She sighed.

In response, Booth's grip on the wheel tightened, because for him, this was a matter of guilt.

It was his job to protect her, not the other way around, and he had failed her. Because of him, she had to take a life. It had been the life of a murdering, torturing, bastard, but still a life, and that changed a person. He never wanted that for her.

When they got to the Jeffersonian, as she reached for her door handle, he knew that he couldn't let her go without saying something.

"Bones?"

As their eyes met for the first time since leaving Epps, Booth knew that she wasn't ready to talk.

Forcing himself to swallow back everything that he wanted to tell her, he simply said, "Try not to stay here too late."

After giving a slight nod, she was gone.

Sighing, he kept his eyes trained on her as she walked away.

As soon as she was inside, Booth threw the SUV into reverse as he whispered, "Thanks Bones."

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

After leaving the Jeffersonian, Booth went to the pharmacy to get the pain-meds for his fractured radius.

As he stood in line, his attention was drawn to a boy about Parker's age, who was calling for his mother, as he ran up a nearby aisle.

When he went to round the corner, he crashed into a display. As he fell backwards, a majority of the boxes from the table, tumbled around and on top of him.

Booth immediately sprang into action.

"Are you alright," he asked as he kneeled beside him?

Seeing the uncertainty in the boy's eyes, Booth gave him a reassuring smile as he said, "It's ok, I'm a police officer."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No. I…"

"Jason!"

"Mommy," the boy squealed as he scrambled to his feet!

Booth watched as Jason ran towards a very attractive redhead.

After scooping Jason up into her arms, she began to lecture him.

As she turned to walk away, Jason gave Booth a little wave over her shoulder.

After returning Jason's wave, he glanced down at the mess before him.

As he picked up the first overturned box, he couldn't help but laugh.

The box contained three farm animals, a goat, a cow, and a pig.

"What are the odds," he murmered as his thumb brushed across the pig.

When he had asked Bones what kind of pet she would want to have, the last thing he had expected to hear was a pig, but the idea had been so novel, he actually consider getting her one.

He even went as far as mentioning it to a few of the squints, but at the end of the day, he knew how impractical it would be.

This on the other hand, he quickly decided as he put all but one of the boxes back on the display, was perfectly practical.

After getting to his feet, as he made his way back to the end of the line, with Jasper and friends tucked under his uninjured arm, he began to whistle the theme from Green Acers.

**A/N: Hey there. I know it took me forever to update, but as you all know, that's pretty standard for me, yet it's my hope that you put up with such behavior, because it tends to be worth it. It is right????? **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is FANFICTION! I do not own, or claim to own anyone or any venue you recognize from Bones. Bones is the property of Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox.

**A/N: This is my first fic (in terms of 'Bones' anyway – I've written for other fandoms before), and was probably a product of watching the DVDs of Bones and NCIS on repeat as 'background noise' for my revision during my university exams in May! This little plot bunny nibbled on a few neurons, and became a squatter in my brain, refusing to budge, until I wrote it down.**

Timeline: Before Jared gets into trouble for breaking a lot of rules to rescue his big brother from the Gravedigger. (Oh yeah, before I confuse you, Jared is at sea in this fic, so it's before he begins to work at the Pentagon).

**Story 4**

**Letter From Home**

**By Volitan**

Jared Booth's day had just brightened considerably, thanks to the arrival of a small package from home.

A few creature comforts(a bar of expensive chocolate that wasn't going to last long, and a couple of issues of 'Men's Health'), along with Parker's current school picture, and two letters,(one from Parker and the other from Booth)were enough to have him whistling as he entered his current home away from home, a shoebox-sized tin can, that barely had room for his miniscule bed, a desk, and a locker.

Not that Jared was going to complain about that, he wasn't sharing with anyone on this voyage, and he'd gladly take miniscule over snoring rack-mates any day!

Besides, he'd be off ships soon enough anyway, he hoped, considering there was talk of promoting him to the Pentagon.

Jared started with Seeley's letter as he sat down on his bunk.

He couldn't help but laugh at some of the stuff that his big bro had penned about his partner from the Jeffersonian. 'Bones' sounded like a handful!

Jared knew that Seeley was smitten with her, he just hadn't admitted it to himself yet.

You didn't use the word 'beautiful' to describe someone you _just_ worked with, nor did you take up so much space telling your little brother(who you _loved_ very much, but didn't particularly _like_)about her!

However, Jared had paused for thought when Seeley had written to never repeat what he'd put on paper to the woman herself.

Apparently, Dr. Temperance Brennan could kick his ass into next week at the drop of a hat, and it seemed that could be a distinct possibility, if she found out that he had written such sentimental words about her!

Jared was of the opinion that Seeley probably _needed_ a good ass kicking, to open his eyes to what he was missing with the whole 'just partners' and 'there's a line you don't cross' bullshit.

"You need to man-up bro, because this 'Bones' chick sounds totally hot," he muttered aloud!

Tossing Seeley's letter aside, he grabbed the bulky envelope from Parker.

He smiled as he traced his finger over the address.

It wasn't often that he received anything with 'Uncle Jared' written on it(especially not in three different colors of marker pen).

The writing itself was large and untidy. It looked like Parker was learning to do cursive handwriting, or perhaps his nephew hadn't got the hang of spacing the letters out.

His brow furrowed as he thought, _"Parker was eight-and-a-quarter, were kids doing cursive handwriting at eight these days?"_

Jared froze.

Had he seriously just thought the phrase, 'these days'?

He groaned.

That wasn't something a cool uncle should think!

Distracting himself from suddenly feeling old, he began to read.

"_**Dear Uncle Jared,**_

_**Daddy helped me write this, and he checked it over to make sure I was spelling things right. Dr. Bones helped with the punctuation (Daddy spelled that for me). Punctuation is commas and things that are not letters. Dr. Bones does lots of writing and makes books that people read. **_

_**Daddy has all of them on a shelf, he says he's one of the people in the books Dr. Bones writes. Dr. Bones says he isn't in them, but Daddy always says he is – but that his SUV is only used as a vehicle, not for other things. I don't know what that means, and Daddy says to ask when I'm bigger, lots bigger."**_

"Dammit, I take it back! Man-down!" Jared whined, shuddering.

Oh yeah, he'd read the books by Temperance Brennan, and if his big bro was who 'Andy Lister' was based on, he'd have to get therapy.

Nobody wanted or needed to know that much detail about their big bro's sex life… even if it was fiction.

But now that it was irreversibly out there, Jared could see some similarities between 'Andy' and Seeley, and that permanently ruined the naughty bits in the books for him.

"_**I asked Daddy what it was like on the boat you are on, and he said you are on a ship. We had a spelling test at school on words with 'sh' in them, ship was one of the words – I got twenty out of twenty for the test and Miss Watford gave me a gold star sticker. I didn't need help spelling 'ship' because I learnt it for my test.**_

_**I asked him what made a ship different from a boat, and he said ships were really, really, really, really, really big, and boats are small. Dr. Jack has a yacht (Daddy spelled that for me, it is a very tricky word), and I asked him what made a yacht different from a boat or a ship. Miss Angie said yachts were really expensive."**_

Jared had smiled at Seeley's description of a ship in comparison to a boat, but he couldn't help but chuckle at the description of 'Dr. Jack's' yacht! 'Miss Angie' had a sense of humor.

"_**Daddy got a picture of the ship you are on from the internet. He said it is a special kind of ship called an aircraft carrier. You have planes and helicopters! That is so cool! Daddy said that aircraft carriers are even bigger than ships!" **_

Oh yeah, he was back to being cool again, and all it cost was the multi-millions of dollars worth of the Navy's finest high-tech machinery.

"_**Daddy said you are missing us, and Miss Angie said that drawing you a picture would make you happy, but I did not know what to draw. Miss Angie said to draw a picture of your ship and color it in."**_

Jared snorted.

It seemed that his 'even bigger' aircraft carrier had reverted back to 'ship'.

Then again, he thought as he shrugged, he couldn't really find fault with the terminology, given that 'ship' was easier to write than aircraft carrier.

At least Parker hadn't referred to her as a 'boat'.

"_**Miss Angie helped me draw the ship, she is an artist – which means she draws lots and lots and is really, really good at it. She let me use her special paints and brushes to color, not crayons or pencils!"**_

Jared took the opportunity to open the other sheet of paper in the package.

The texture and thickness, indicated that the artist had given his nephew high quality paper to draw and paint on.

Unfolding it, Jared had to wonder if Parker was going to be the next Picasso.

"_**I asked Daddy why ships were grey, and he said it was so they were not as easy to see in the sea. But it was easy to see the ship on the picture off the computer! I said it was silly to paint it grey to hide it, because it didn't hide it! Dr. Bones agreed with me."**_

Jared chuckled again, unable to argue with the eight-year-old's logic. Parker did have a point, an aircraft carrier wasn't particularly inconspicuous! There were five decks and about five-thousand souls on board, yeah, hiding it was a bit moot.

"_**Grey is a very sad color, like rainy days, and you don't need to make them grey to hide the ship because it is so big and you can see it. So, I painted it orange in the picture, because orange is a happy color, like the smiley faces Miss Watford gives you to stick on your chart for doing well in math."**_

Jared fell into gales of laughter upon reading this, now realizing that his nephew had _purposely_ painted an orange aircraft carrier on an electric blue sea.

Also, there were yellow fish the same size as (what Jared thought was) a helicopter swimming near the ship, and the sun had a happy, smiley face.

"_**I asked Daddy who was the boss of the ship, and he said it was the Captain. Because orange is a happy color, maybe you can ask the Captain if he can paint the ship orange to make the people on it happy." **_

Jared resumed his laughter, and eventually he had to lay back on his bed, because he couldn't breathe!

He could easily imagine the Captain's reply to _that_ suggestion, and he'd most likely be keelhauled just for making it.

After a fashion, he sat back up to finish Parker's letter.

"_**Love you Uncle Jared. Daddy says to stay safe, and I do too. Don't go swimming without your floaties on – make sure they're all blown up because swimming in the sea is trickier than swimming in a pool. But if you do go swimming, watch out for jelly fish, my friend Thomas got stung by a jellyfish at the beach, and it hurt him lots.**_

_**Lots of Love, from Parker.**_

_**XXX"**_

Jared sobered a little at the 'love you' part and the 'stay safe' part, but cracked up again as he read the last lines.

The only sport Jared had been better at than Seeley growing up was swimming. He hadn't needed his arm bands since he was a bit younger than Parker! Grandpa used to say that he had gills, not lungs!

Still, Jared wouldn't be going swimming in the ocean any time soon (well, he sincerely hoped not), but it was nice that Parker was thinking of his safety.

While he continued to chuckle, he shuffled the pictures and papers on his corkboard around to make room for both the letter and the picture.

After taking one last look at Parker's picture, he settled back down on his bed.

As he gave in and devoured the chocolate, he began to skim through the magazines, until it was time to go back on duty.

***

Jared didn't know what possessed him to do it, it was a very stupid idea, colossally stupid in fact, but honestly, when was the last time anyone had accused him of being smart?

Boldly, he made his way towards the Captain's bridge.

"Captain, Sir?" He said calmly, chuckling on the inside, "have you got a moment?" Jared asked, hoping against hope that the captain wasn't going to take this the wrong way.

"What is it?" the captain asked.

Too late to be anything less than committed, even though there was a very high probability of getting yelled at, and being given really awful duties after this, he proceeded.

"My nephew has a request of the Navy, Sir."

Jared handed the letter and drawing to the captain, and watched as the 'boss of the ship' read it, laughing away in places.

"Orange?" he chuckled, looking towards Jared.

"Yeah, it's a happy color, Sir." He shrugged.

"Not gonna happen." The captain laughed hard, wiping his eyes.

"It made me laugh, Sir." Jared smiled.

"Me too, but its still not gonna happen."

He laughed again.

"This reminds me of when my daughter asked if we could paint the ships Barbie pink and draw flowers and ponies on them when she was three, because pink and ponies were prettier than grey! I told that story when I made my speech at her wedding last year!"

"I'd prefer orange, sir. Though I'm comfortable enough in my masculinity to wear pink shirts when I'm home, I don't think I'd be comfortable on a pink ship, Sir."

Jared laughed, impressed that there hadn't been a single expletive – though perhaps the presence of a child's picture toned things down.

"Leave this with me, Booth, I'll get it back to you." The Captain said, carefully re-folding and then placing the letter and picture in his breast pocket.

"Sir?" Jared asked, suddenly feeling very unsure.

"I've got a box full of letters and pictures back home that my little girl drew me, to make me happy while I was away. Until she was nine, the ships were varying shades of pink. These are things to cherish, because they grow up too damned quickly, it feels like it was just yesterday that they were tiny…"

Abruptly cutting of his own nostalgic ramblings, the captain said, "Haven't you got somewhere else to be?"

"Yes, Captain. Sir." Jared replied, saluting and leaving the chuckling captain with the most precious letter he'd ever received, and one he would never forget, even if Parker might hate him for it on his twenty-first birthday.

***

_**Two weeks later…**_

Seeley opened his door to see Rebecca and Parker on the other side.

"Hey come on in! You too, Rebecca, you need to see this!" he smiled, ruffling his son's hair as they hugged.

"I'm running a bit late here," Rebecca began in protest.

With the flash of a charm smile, he handed her a postcard with a picture of an aircraft carrier on the front.

"Here, read this before you go." Seeley said.

Rebecca read it, spluttered and then giggled.

"How much trouble could Jared have ended up in for doing that?" She asked through her laughter.

"I don't think it's an actual offence…" Seeley said, trying to keep a straight face and failing, breaking into a wide grin.

Rolling her eyes, she gave the postcard back to Seeley.

Turning her attention towards Parker she said, "Behave for your Daddy Parker, and don't forget about your spelling test on Monday."

"I won't forget. Bye Mommy, love you." He said, kissing her before she left.

"Love you too." Rebecca said, shaking her head and laughing at Jared's antics on her way out.

"Daddy!" Parker cried, "DidUncleJared'sendmealetterback?"

"What? Slow down, bud, what did you say?" Seeley asked, barely catching a word of what his son had just said.

"Did Uncle Jared send me a letter back?"

Seeley ushered his son over to the couch and sat him on his knee, handing Parker the postcard.

They began to slowly read aloud the writing; Seeley helping to break words down and explaining what they meant.

"_**Dear Parker Booth,**_

_**Your Uncle Jared brought to my attention your idea of painting the ships of the US Navy orange to make people happy. My daughter asked if we could paint the ships pink when she was a little girl. Unfortunately, we can't paint them orange or pink. Though, I agree that orange is a very happy color, and it would make people smile (as well as look better than pink).**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Captain William Richards (The boss of the ship)."**_

"The boss of the ship sent me a letter." Parker said, looking somewhere between happy and shocked, "He doesn't send them to many people, does he, Daddy?"

"No, Parker, he doesn't."

Seeley wondered what this particular stunt had cost his little brother, though judging by his son's beaming facial expression, it had been worth whatever trouble Jared had ended up in…for once.

"Do you think my picture made Uncle Jared and the boss of the ship happy?" Parker asked.

Seeley hugged his little boy close to him, "Yeah, I'm sure it did, bud, I'm sure it did."

**A/N: If orange is a happy color, than green is positively blissful. Share the love people, and let Volitan know what you thought of her first of many contributions to Three Little Words!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox.

**AN: Hey everyone. Ok, so I'm dedicating this tale to two people. First for RowdyRomantic who came up with an amazing idea (that I hope I captured the spirit of) and for Celtic Gina because she came up with the title.**

**Story 5**

**Make Me Believe**

"I can't believe we just did that," she said as he rushed her out of the door.

"Technically, it isn't done until we get away, so this is the part where we really need to haul ass Bones."

Laughing, she put on a burst of speed as they ran to the SUV.

Smiling, he easily increased his pace to match hers.

After reaching the SUV together, while he smoothly slid behind the wheel, she practically launched herself onto the passenger's seat.

"Go," she exclaimed as she slammed her door shut!

Without hesitation he pealed out of the parking lot.

The sound of squealing tires, brightened her eyes, and flushed her cheeks with excitement.

"Now you can say it Bones."

"Say what?"

"That you can't believe we pulled a dine and dash," he replied as he turned his head towards her.

"So, you think you got away with it, do you," she asked as they stopped at a red light?

"We, he automatically corrected. And yes, yes I do," he added as he flashed her a charm smile.

She laughed as the light turned green.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

By the time they reached her apartment, the light drizzle that started shortly after the green light, had turned into a steady down pour.

After Booth parked the SUV, he glanced over at his partner.

She was still staring straight ahead.

He could almost hear the gears turning in her head.

"Bones…"

"I'll race you," she said as she finally turned towards him.

His ready response died on the tip of his tongue, as the child like exuberance reflecting in her eyes instantly muddled his thoughts.

After clearing his throat he replied, "You're on."

"On three?"

He nodded.

"One," she said.

They each undid their seatbelts.

"Two," he continued.

They both flung their doors open.

"Three," she finished the count on a squeal that would have done Angela proud!

Bones ran full out, focusing on nothing but the finish line.

Just before her foot hit the stoop, a pair of strong arms locked around her waist, lifting her into the air, as he spun her around.

"I won," Booth whispered, his lips so close they brushed against her ear.

"You cheated!"

The slight breathy quality of her tone was straining his ironclad control.

"There are no rules tonight Bones."

"You keep saying that, despite the fact that you have no intentions of following through," she said as she stepped out of the circle of his arms.

"Wh…"

"Did you remember to leave a tip," she asked as she pulled her keys out from her pocket?

As realization dawned on him he sighed.

"You saw me leaving money."

"Nope, she replied as she stuck her key in the lock. I was just testing a hypothesis."

"Thou shalt not steal right," she asked with a smug grin on her face as she turned back to face him?

"Now you know religion?"

"Booth I am an anthropolo…"

Suddenly, his arms shot out, caging her between his body and the door.

"You know what your problem is Bones?"

Before she could respond, he continued…

"You like undercover work, because you think it allows you to be somebody you're not, but lets face it Bones, you're no actress. Truth is, Roxie, Wanda, and even Wonder Woman for Christ's sake, are all parts of you. Bones, you are smart, sexy, fun, and adventurous, and if you could just look at yourself with the same objectivity that you do with everything else, you'd see it too."

"Wonder Woman," she repeated in a soft, yet incredulous tone.

Even when his Bones was intrigued, she remained so literal.

He smiled.

"Yeah, you both have penchants for truth, bringing justice to those who need it the most, and…"

Somehow he managed to lean in even closer.

Her breath caught in the back of her throat as one of his hands slid from above her head to lightly stroke her necklace.

"Wearing chunky jewelry," he finished in a husky murmur.

When his hand grazed over metal instead of her skin, she felt an inexplicable pang of disappointment.

"I hate psychology," she groused.

"Missing the point Bones."

"Which is?"

Somewhere in the back of his mind a shred of self-preservation was screaming for him to tread lightly, and as much as he wanted to ignore it, he knew that he couldn't.

"Come on Bones," he said as he tugged her back out into the rain.

"Where are we going," she asked, momentarily distracted from their prior conversation.

"To commit your first misdemeanor."

"Booth…"

"Disturbing the peace Bones," he quickly clarified.

After they reached the sidewalk, Booth brusquely spun around, and pulled her into his arms.

"Dance with me."

His tone held a gentle command and the glint in his eyes warned he would not be denied.

Still, it simply wasn't in her nature to give in so easily.

As their gazes met and held she whispered, "There's no music."

Prepared for that argument, he flashed another charm smile as he began to sing…

_I've been thinkin' 'bout all the times you told meYou're so full of doubt, you just can't let it beBut I know, if you keep comin' back for moreThen I'll keep on tryin', I'll keep on tryin'_

"Don't make me sing alone," he whined as he swayed them back and forth.

Laughing, she fell into step and joined in on the next verse.

_And I've been drinkin' now just a little too much. And I don't know how, I can get in touch with you_

Grinning, they both began to sing louder.

_Now there's only one thing for me to 's to keep on tryin' to get home to you_

As he held her in his arms, he couldn't help but wonder what it might be like to come home to her.

_And I feel so satisfied when I can see you smile_

He spun her out, and then slowly pulled her back.

_I, I want to confide in all that is true_

When he dipped her, they both stopped singing.

Brown orbs remained locked on blue, as he softened his voice to sing the last line on his own.

_So I'll keep on tryin', I'm through with lyin'_

"Do you really see me like that?"

"You make it sound subjective when it's not. I see you Bones," he murmured as he brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

She swallowed hard.

She wanted to believe him, but after so many years of being seen as nothing more than practical, reserved, and somewhat antisocial, somewhere along the way, even she had begun to see herself in the same light.

But then came Booth, a man who constantly challenged and pushed her beyond her comfort zone, until they truly became partners, then later friends.

And now, as she searched the depths of his eyes, finding only sincerity; in the space of a single heartbeat, in a night with no rules, it was then that she knew they could be more.

"You know what your problem is Booth? Sometimes, you talk too much," she murmured before her lips claimed his.

Eventually, albeit with a Herculean effort, Booth broke the kiss.

"Bones…"

"Just make me believe."

"So what you're saying is, I need to keep on tryin'?"

"Booth…"

"I can do that," he said as he pulled his Bones back into his arms.

**AN: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. If you would like me to do a story for you, just drop me a line, and like Booth, I will be more than happy to keep on tryin ****J**


End file.
